<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How Harrithiel Began (or, my most self-indulgent fic EVER) by the_ineffable_shipper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28259760">How Harrithiel Began (or, my most self-indulgent fic EVER)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ineffable_shipper/pseuds/the_ineffable_shipper'>the_ineffable_shipper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SPN OC Stories [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive John Winchester, Angel Wings, Angels, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awesome Bobby Singer, Bad Parent John Winchester, Bobby Singer is Sam and Dean's real dad and I will die on this hill, Castiel Needs a Hug (Supernatural), Dean Winchester Bashing, Dean Winchester Being an Asshole, Demons, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Genderfluid Character, Harry is a Trans Man, Homophobic John Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, John Winchester Bashing, John Winchester Being an Asshole, John Winchester is an abusive asshole, M/M, Multi, Nesting, Nonbinary Character, Original Character(s), Original Genderfluid Character(s) - Freeform, Original Male Character(s) - Freeform, Original Non-Human Character(s) - Freeform, Parental Bobby Singer, Protective Bobby Singer, Sorith is Genderfluid, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Winchester Sibling OC, Wingfic, and he gets one, and no one is straight (except fucking John Winchester), if you like or stan either of them DO NOT READ THIS FIC!!!, sorry but this fic is VERY not Dean or John friendly, who deserves to burn in the deepest pit of Hell for all eternity!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:02:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28259760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ineffable_shipper/pseuds/the_ineffable_shipper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Winchester has always been different from his brothers, Sam and Dean.  He doesn't like being forced to fight monsters, and, in college, he got married to a demon named Sorith.  Things got pretty tense between Harry and his brothers because of this(though Sam did learn to accept it), and they only got worse with the introduction of Castiel into their little family.</p><p>Harry got on great with Cas, and highly disapproved of how his brothers(especially Dean), treated Cas like he only mattered when he was useful to them, and didn't seem to care much about him otherwise.  This launched a bunch of fights between the brothers and made things worse.</p><p>The straw that broke the camel's back was when Cas became human.  Dean and Sam all but kicked him out of the Bunker, leaving him homeless and alone, in a world he knew next to nothing about.  Harry and his spouse Sorith were having none of that, and immediately went out, found Cas, and brought him home.<br/>Now that Cas is safe, they are going to help him recover, and give Dean a piece of their minds.</p><p>(this first fic of my self-indulgent OC/OC/Castiel series)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel &amp; OC, Castiel &amp; OC &amp; OC, Castiel/OC, OC &amp; Bobby Singer, OC &amp; Dean Winchester, OC &amp; Dean Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester, OC &amp; Dean Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester &amp; Bobby Singer, OC and Sam Winchester, OC/Castiel/OC, OC/OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SPN OC Stories [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How Harrithiel Began (or, my most self-indulgent fic EVER)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic is the most self-indulgent piece of Canon x OC crap I've ever written lol.  I literally just wrote it because I'm pissed at Dean for leaving Cas on his own after he became human, and I want to punch him for it.</p><p>Dean isn't in the first chapter(the first chapter is all Harrithiel fluff and H/C), but he will be in the next chapter, and he WILL get punched!  If you love/relate to/stan Dean, please turn back now!  This fic has lots of Dean Bashing!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry hugged Castiel tightly as they and Sorith cuddled on his bed.  Cas had just become human, and had called Harry after Dean had left him on his own and basically told him not to come to the Bunker and that he wouldn't help him.

</p><p> </p><p>Obviously, Harry was furious, and was <em> not </em> about to let that stand.  He had Cas give him his location, and he drove over to pick him up himself and bring him back, Dean and his “if you aren’t 'useful', you don't matter” mentality be <em> damned </em>.  He loved Cas, and no one, not even his brothers, are allowed to just kick him out because he’s ‘not useful anymore’.</p><p> </p><p>He never liked hunting anyways, and he sure as <em> fuck </em> didn’t make his friendship and love conditional on whether or not the person in question was useful for hunting!  He loved Cas for <em> Cas</em>, not for his Grace and wings or his combat skills.</p><p> </p><p>Sorith, as much as they denied loving an angel(because obviously demons aren’t supposed to love angels), loved Cas almost as much as Harry did, and they already told Harry that they would be more than fine with bringing Cas into their relationship.</p><p>Right now though, neither Harry nor Sorith were going to push Cas, or make him uncomfortable.  Right now, they are just going to cuddle him and reassure him.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s ok, Cas… I promise I won’t let them make you leave again, and I’ll teach you everything you need to know about surviving as a human.”  Harry said as he rubbed Cas’ back.  “You… you would really do that?  For me?  But why?  I’m not… I’m not useful to you in this condition… I can’t help you hunt…”  Cas looked at Harry confusedly, tears building up in the corners of his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Harry used one hand to gently wipe away Cas’ tears.  “You don’t have to be <em> useful </em> to be loved, Cas, or to be a part of this family.  I love you, wings or no wings.  You’ll always be my angel…”  “But… Dean said…”  Cas protested. <br/>
<br/>
“<em>Screw </em> what Dean said!  He’s just a dick who hates all non-humans, and who thinks that anyone who isn’t me, Sammy, or Bobby needs to be ‘useful’ to be family!”  Harry growled slightly.  Of course part of him still loved Dean, he <em> was </em> his brother after all, but right now, he was <em> pissed </em> at his brother for doing what he did.</p><p> </p><p>“You… you really consider me family?  Even though I’m--I <em> wasn’t </em> human, and I’m useless now?”  Harry released Cas from the hug and turned to face him, still sitting on the bed with him.  “You are not <em> useless </em> Cas!  Sure, this is a big adjustment for you, and Dean is being a total shithead, but not having powers, and not being able to help with hunting yet, doesn’t make you <em> useless </em> . </p><p><br/>
You can do good things, and help people, <em> without </em> being a Hunter.  Hunting is <em> not </em> the end-all be-all for helping people, and is <em> not </em> the only thing that matters!  Hunting isn't even automatically a <em> good thing </em> in and of itself!  And you don’t have to hunt at all unless you <em> want to</em>, no matter <em> what </em>Dean says!”  Harry pulled Cas into another tight hug as he finished talking.</p><p> </p><p>Cas began to tear up again, and hugged Harry back.  “I… I have a choice?  A real choice?  I… I never had many real choices in my life… one of the first real choices I’ve made since the Rebellion was choosing to stand with you and your brothers against Lucifer and Michael and help stop the first apocalypse… most of the time I either followed Heaven’s Orders, or Dean’s Orders…” <br/>
<br/>
“Of course you get a real choice, and you sure as fuck deserve to be able to make choices!  You should get to do what’s best for <em> you</em>, not what’s best for <em> Heaven </em> or for <em> Dean</em>!” This time it was Sorith who chimed in, as she hugged Cas too.  Harry nodded in agreement. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
“What Sor said, Cas.  You have a choice here.  I’ll never make you do something you don’t want, or throw you out for not being ‘useful’.  You matter to me, Cas… not because of your powers, or your fighting abilities, but because you're<em> you </em>.  You're sweet, and kind, and funny, and are somehow both a giant dork and a total badass at the same time, not to mention the hottest guy I've ever known.  I know this probably isn’t the best time, but I love you Cas… like, romantically.  If you don’t reciprocate, I’m ok with that, and I’m fine with just being your friend… god knows you need more of those too…”</p><p> </p><p>“You do?  But… but what about Sorith?”  “I’m fine with it, Wings, and I like you too.  I’m cool with sharing Harry with you, or sharing you with Harry~”  Sorith smiled at Cas.  “Really?  You… both of you want to be with me?”  “Yeah, we do, Cas… but you don’t have to if you don’t feel the same…”  Harry replied.  “Why wouldn’t we?  You’re nice, for an angel, and you’re pretty hot too” Sorith added.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“No... I-I do feel the same way.  You and Sorith both have been so kind to me, even when I’m not useful to you.  You were willing to take me in, and care for me, even though your brothers might get upset at you for it… I did have what was what you humans call a ‘crush’ on Dean before… but now, after everything we’ve been through, I think… I think I love you both too… more than I ever did him...”  Cas looked at Harry with a look of pure love, and began to lean in to kiss him.</p><p><br/>
Harry turned to face Cas, cupped the ex-angel’s cheek, and leaned in to meet Cas’ lips with his own.  With his other hand, he wrapped an arm around Sorith, pulling her into the embrace as well.  Sorith climbed onto Harry’s lap, smiling as she broke in and gave Cas and Harry kisses of her own.</p><p> </p><p>The three of them continued to kiss each other until Harry and Cas had to take a break to breathe.  “Cas, are you… ok with this?  With being in a relationship with Sorith and I?”  Harry asked, wanting to make completely sure that this was really what Cas wanted before going any farther.  “I’m more than ‘ok with it’, Harry… that was really nice… kissing you both felt really good…”  Cas’ lips were pink and swollen from kissing, and his hair was even messier than normal.</p><p><br/>
Harry smiled lovingly as Cas, entranced by the sight of the angel all messy and disheveled from him and Sorith making out with him.  He really looked like, well, like an <em> angel </em>.  “God, Cas… you’re so beautiful like this…”  “Yeah, you really are…”  Sorith agreed.</p><p>“Thank you… I… I’ve never been called ‘beautiful’ before…”  Cas blushed brightly as the praise.  “Well, that’s gonna change from now on, because I don’t think I could stop calling you beautiful if I <em> wanted </em> to!”  Harry chuckled.  “I’ll drink to that”  Sorith chimed in.  “You really are super hot, both in this form, and the parts of your true form that I can see”  Sorith reached up and began gently messing with Cas’ hair as she talked.</p><p> </p><p>Harry, Sorith and Cas moved so that all three were cuddled together on the bed, Cas and Sorith on either side of Harry, who had his arms wrapped around them.  They cuddled close to Harry, and Sorith kept their hand in Cas’ hair, gently running their fingers through it.<br/>
<br/>
“That… that feels really nice.. Thank you… for everything…”  Cas yawned, feeling tired after everything that had happened earlier.  “It was no problem, Cas, you’re family, after all, and family don’t end in blood”  Harry replied, before yawning himself.  “After what happened today, I think we should all rest, especially you, Cas… I’ll kick Dean’s ass for abandoning you tomorrow, if that’s ok…”  He yawned again. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
“Of course, and I agree.  I am… pretty tired… but Harry?  I… I don’t know how to sleep…”  Cas looked at Harry nervously.  “That’s ok Cas, we can teach ya, right Har?” Sorith offered. “Sure can babe”  Harry nodded.  “It’s pretty easy, actually… you just lie down, close your eyes, and relax… you should fall asleep pretty quickly, but if not, I could put on some soft music or soothing nature sounds, you could count sheep, or I could even get get you some warm milk; all tried-and-true home remedies for having trouble sleeping”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“I… I think I’ll try it without the music, counting sheep, or milk tonight… though it will be interesting to try those out sometime…”  Cas snuggled into Harry, and closed his eyes.  The sound of Harry’s heartbeat, and Sorith’s gentle hair-petting soothed him, and quickly lulled him to sleep.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“Goodnight, Cas… I love you, my angel…”  Harry kissed Cas on the forehead, and pulled both him and Sorith closer.  “G’night H’rry… g’night S’rith…” Cas mumbled, half asleep.  “Goodnight Wings, ‘night Har-bear”  Sorith kissed Cas on the forehead too, and kissed Harry on the lips, before cuddling up to their boyfriends, and falling asleep too.  “Goodnight Sorith, sweet dreams…”  Harry said as he kissed his spouse back.  Cuddling both of his partners like teddy bears, Harry fell asleep not long after Sorith did.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>